


what it seems

by orphan_account



Category: Disney RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>memories and what is lost. written for drabbletag5 at femslash100 on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it seems

The first time they kiss, Selena says, "We'll always remember this."

And Demi nods in agreement, serious and certain, because yes, of course, how could they ever forget?

_How?_ she thinks now, so many years later, when Selena has faded from her life, slipped away, drip by drip; vague promises that never eventuated, phone calls unreturned and messages ignored, barely a shadow of herself left behind. 

_Please_ , Demi texts, hating the implied neediness in the word, the bitter, sharp humiliation of knowing that she has always, always needed Selena so much more than Selena needs her. _Just tell me you're okay_ , she types, and presses _send_ as quick as she can, before she begins to overthink it, second guess herself.

_I still remember_ , is what she wants to say, but that would be pointless.

And maybe it would be easier if she could believe that Selena has moved on, forgotten, but Demi knows better, because Selena never forgets anything.

They both remember, Demi thinks, it's just that the memory only has meaning to one of them.

Or so it would seem.

She checks her phone, and there's no reply.


End file.
